Four Days Later in Oz/Myotismon’s Conquest Begins
(We then see Ruby City on an evening with everyone, no longer wearing black and white, all recovered from Ogremon’s funeral) Four days later in Oz…. (Inside Ruby Palace, Satsuki’s group were sitting around, doing their normal activities, all except Kiki, Jiji, Ace, Yuffie, Aurora, Phillip, and Wizardmon, who aren’t there with them) Olivia: I wonder how Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie are doing with Aurora and Phillip? Tombo: Last I checked, Kiki and the others just arrived at Sapphire City. Snake: And issssss Wizzzzzzzardmon okay in Emerald Cccccccity? Tombo: Yep. He is just helping to plan a renovation on Ruby University in about three days. (The Gangreen Gang looked up at the stairs in concern) Snake: And lately, Acccccce never even came out of that room for four daysssss. Arturo: Normally, he is very social, but since Ogremon…. Billy: He shut himself away. (The group nods in agreement. Since the past four days after Ogremon died, Ace, having already passed four stages on the Five Stages of Grief, is upset over his father’s death that he refused to accept the fact that he’s gone and have refused to come out of the room to spend time with friends, but he does however let his friends come up to see him. And as for the rest of their friends who are absent, Kiki, Jiji, Yuffie, Aurora, and Phillip have left to visit relatives in Sapphire City while Wizardmon left for Emerald City to attend on the three day planning on renovating Ruby University since it blew up from the fire. After nodding in agreement, Rita spoke up) Rita: If only there were some way to make him happy again. (Hearing soft thumping from upstairs, Satsuki and Snake went upstairs calmly while the others waited. In the room, Ace is silently and sadly throwing a red ball at the wall like he’s in a solitude prison. Noticing Satsuki and Snake arrive, he spoke up grimly) Ace: Hey, guys. Snake: Jussssst checking up on youssssss. Satsuki: Were you throwing your ball again? (Ace stopped throwing after catching the ball and sighed sadly) Ace: (Sadly) Yeah. (Silence, then Satsuki and Snake started to head downstairs, not wanting to make Ace upset as he is now) Satsuki: If you need anything, call for us. Snake: Know that we’ll alwayssssss…. (Satsuki elbowed him, not wanting to make it worse) Snake: I meanssssss let usssss know. Ace: Okay. (They leave. Ace then looked at a picture of him and Ogremon and sighed sadly again. Downstairs, Satsuki and Snake returned) Basil: What was the noise he was making, guys? Satsuki: Throwing his ball again. Basil: The usual solitude ball throw, I see. Dawson: Poor chap. Losing his father for four days already. Snake: Like how I losssst my mother to tuberculosssssissss. Kanta: And my granny. (They resume what they’re doing. Meanwhile, at Sapphire City, Aurora and Phillip were talking with the guards) Aurora: And Ace never came out of that room since. Phillip: And we’re all worried about him. Guard 1: So, he locked himself up in there in solitude? Phillip: Yes. Aurora: I guess you can say that. Guard 2: And what’s taking Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie so long, I wonder? Aurora: They said they were just browsing around the plaza. Phillip: They should be back soon. (At the plaza, Kiki, dressed in her big red hair ribbon, purplish black dress, and flat orange shoes again, Jiji, and Yuffie are browsing at the shops, looking around for anything to cheer Ace up) Yuffie: Is there anything that can cheer Ace up? Jiji: I don’t know either. Kiki: Do you think we could buy a scrapbook and put pictures of all of us and Ogremon? Yuffie: (Sarcastically) Right. Like that’ll cheer him up. Kiki: I was just making a suggestion. Yuffie: Sorry for being snarky. Kiki: It’s alright. (They looked at the candy behind the window in a candy shop and while peeking, they noticed something, or someone, watching them from behind. It was a familiar masked boy from the night of Ogremon’s death. They turned and saw…. Nobody there. Jiji jumped off Kiki’s shoulder and looked around cautiously. Suddenly, he saw the masked boy peeking at him and the girls on a rooftop) Jiji: Uh, girls? Kiki and Yuffie: What? (They noticed as well) Yuffie: No doubt it’s that guy. Kiki: I say we catch him and interrogate him! Yuffie: My sentiments exactly! And then we’ll get Ace to be happy again! (They run to the building where the masked boy is, but the masked boy leapt down, gliding on his Keyblade like a hoverboard, making the three stop in confusion. Then the masked boy disappeared behind an alleyway. Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie followed him to where he glided, but at a dead end, they noticed he’s not there suddenly. They look up in suspicion at the top, but he’s nowhere to be seen) Yuffie: Obviously got away. (Suddenly, part of a wall started to crack, getting their attention. They prepare to fight when someone came up from behind them carrying a giant metal hammer with cannon-like holes and knocked the two girls out. Then the wall broke down and out emerged the dark-like boy. Jiji quickly escaped) Dark-like boy: Excellent work, Puppetmon. (Then emerging from the shadows chuckling evilly a bit is a wooden puppet-like creature with red eyes and a little long metal nose, and is wearing a red plushy cap with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow skull and poison symbol on the center, blue overalls with gold bullet shells on the straps, white gloves, and a wooden marionette on his back with four red strings attached to him. He is Puppetmon, a puppet-type Digimon) Puppetmon: (Chuckling evilly a bit) Thank you, Vanitas. (Vanitas reached down to grab the girls. Back with Aurora, Phillip, and the guards, the door exploded, getting their attention and concerning them. Then emerging through the damaged doorway were not only Vanitas and Puppetmon, but also ten more villainous creatures. The first is a pale skinned woman with white hip length hair and is wearing a red sleeveless dress with a matching short scarf-like cape, a red and purple striped tall hat with a spider-shaped brooch in the middle, dark purple sunglasses, a purple belt, purple spider web-designed arm gloves, and purple boots. She is Arukenimon, a spider woman-type Digimon with the power to transform into her true monstrous spider-type Digimon form. The second is a slate gray skinned man with yellow eyes and is wearing a blue jacket with yellow buttons and gray sleeve rims, dark gray gloves, a blue hat with a gray belt around it and yellow buttons, blue pants, and dark grey shoes, and is carrying a silver cane with a red jewel on top. He is Mummymon, Arukenimon’s partner and he also has the power to transform into his true mummy-type Digimon form. The third is a small bat-like creature with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon, their bat-type Digimon sentry and messenger. The fourth is an orange bodily suit monkey man-like creature with a gold hoop earrings, black sunglasses, a white spot on his chest and belly, a yellow plush bear on his side, which is a Monzaemon, and he sometimes carried a lot of guitars. He is Etemon, a monkey man-type Digimon with a fake Elvis Presley-like voice. The fifth is a gold and silver armored two-tailed sea serpent-like creature with red eyes and gray hair. He is Metalseadramon, the member of the Dark Masters along with Puppetmon and a metal sea serpent-type Digimon. The sixth is a silver armored dinosaur-like robot with matching silver armored skulls on his knees and two cannons on his back and has silver, blue, and red wires. He is Machinedramon, another member of the Dark Masters and a robot dinosaur-type Digimon. The seventh is a clown-like man with white skin, red lips, yellow eyes, red pupils, orange hair sticking out, and wearing a black and white halved mask with a red heart on the white side, a red long-sleeved suit with a white Victorian-like neck and sleeve rims, two gray spade symbols on his shoulders, white gloves, four swords equipped on his back in the shape of an x, blue ribbons sticking out of the back where his swords are, green pants, and yellow knee-high jester boots. He is Piedmon, the last member of the Dark Masters and a jester-type Digimon. The eighth is a black devil-like demon with demon horns, red eyes, and pale skin revealing his mouth, and wearing brown and black belts and a red bat symbol on his chest. He is Devimon, the devil-type Digimon. The ninth is a short brown-furred bat with a somewhat crippled left wing, yellow eyes, red eyebags around the eyes, and wearing a purple turtleneck tanktop, a violet and light violet scarf around his neck, black pants, a gray shoe on his left foot, a brown wooden peg leg in place of his right foot, and sometimes wore a black newsboy cap. He is Fidget, and he looked nervous a little bit. And the tenth is a rodent-like figure wearing a jet black helmet-like mask with a deep yellow zigzagged stripe on the forehead, three bones, one tied to the forehead and two dangling from a rope on either side of the mask, glowing gold yellow eyes, complete with green bags underneath, a small, tan, rectangular nose, thick red eyebrows that appear dark, red lips, and sharp fangs, a jet black jumpsuit with fiery red lines on the sides, a red cape, jet black gloves with sharp claws, and jet black boots with sharp claws, and a black armored rat tail sticking out of his rear. As Aurora, Phillip, and the guards got scared, Aurora and Phillip also got suspicious) Phillip: What’s going on?! (They heard two evil chuckles coming from a man and a woman. The villains moved aside to reveal a familiar woman and a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. Aurora and Phillip recognized them) Aurora and Phillip: Myotismon and Hunter J?! (Myotismon nods with a calm evil grin) Myotismon: Glad you remembered us. Hunter J: Good to see you again. (Aurora and Phillip got angry while the guards got nervous. Then Vanitas walked over to Myotismon and Hunter J) Vanitas: (Chuckling coldly a bit) Don’t treat us guests like outsiders. (He removed his helmet finally, revealing his true head, which is a boy that almost looks like Sora, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair. Aurora and Phillip recognized him as well) Aurora and Phillip: And even Vanitas! (Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and the dark-looking suited rodent-like masked warrior walked up to an angry Aurora and an angry Phillip) Phillip: We thought you were dead for good, Hunter J! Hunter J: Technically, Myotismon revived me a week ago after finding my ashes and gave me a reliquary to keep me young and alive forever. (She shows off her green glowing reliquary) Vanitas: And after she was resurrected by my father’s blood, I was born from their replica samples of the darkness in their hearts to do their bidding willingly. (Noticing the mysterious masked rodent-like warrior, Aurora and Phillip got suspicious) Aurora: And who are you?! (The warrior spoke through a deep distorted voice behind the mask) Warrior: My name is the Phantom Mouse. (Myotismon took Aurora’s hand to try and kiss it) Myotismon: It has been a dreary travel to see you indeed. (Aurora yanked her hand back and slapped his hand away) Aurora: Keep your fanged lips away from me! (Noticing the guards nervously approach him and Myotismon and his army at spear-point, the Phantom Mouse then conjured up Microbots to back them away) Phantom Mouse: Defiance towards us is futile. (Then he sent the Microbots at them, knocking them back. As the guards recovered, Aurora and Phillip turned to the villains in anger) Aurora: Phillip and I demand you all leave immediately! Vanitas: So rude. Hunter J: And after we came all this way. Myotismon: Only to be backlashed by the king and queen themselves. Phillip: What do you want?! Myotismon: We wish to rule all of Oz! (Then he begins singing) Myotismon: Let’s go back to war and violence (Then Vanitas started to sing) Vanitas: We’re so bored with peace and.... (Just when he finished his turn, a guard nervously dropped his spear, making a clang sound, making Vanitas turn around savagely) Vanitas: Silence! (Then the Phantom Mouse and Hunter J sang next while the Phantom Mouse used his Microbots to pick up a nearby mantelpiece from the wall) Phantom Mouse: Nights of evil filled with fear Hunter J: Your worst dream, that’s our idea of fun (The Phantom Mouse’s Microbots then threw the mantelpiece at the table, but Phillip caught it) Aurora: You’re all mad! Vanitas: Flattery won’t get us anywhere. Myotismon: You just respect us from now on. (Then he started singing) Myotismon: Let darkness find its sad ways Let’s go back to good old bad days No more foolish acts of kindness (Piedmon then walked up to Myotismon and aimed one of his four swords at a bulging Microbots pile that appeared suddenly by the Phantom Mouse) Myotismon: The entire Kingdom of Oz will be ours (The Phantom Mouse then got ready to open the bulging Microbots on Myotismon’s cue as Piedmon still aimed his sword at it) Myotismon: And you two are going to help us. Vanitas: Whether you like it or not. Aurora: Phillip and I would rather die! Phillip: We’ll never give you Oz! (Myotismon scoffed calmly with an evil smirk) Myotismon: (Scoffs calmly) Or would you risk their ''lives? ''(On that cue, the Phantom Mouse opened the bulging Microbots, revealing Kiki and Yuffie, no longer unconscious, and their hands bound behind their backs and gagged, much to Aurora and Phillip’s horror) Aurora and Phillip: Kiki, Yuffie! (Machinedramon and Piedmon then held their hostages back at blade point. Aurora and Phillip ran to help them, but Metalseadramon stopped them) Aurora: Don’t you dare hurt them! Phillip: Release us! (Phillip grabbed a nearby mace and charged at Myotismon) Myotismon: Follow our plan. (He used his Crimson Lightning attack to stop the mace dead on, knocking it down along with Phillip) Myotismon: And these girls won’t get hurt. Hunter J: (Smirking evilly) This we guarantee. (The villains, except Fidget, chuckled evilly a bit in agreement. Outside at the plaza at night, Jiji noticed everyone gathered in horror to see Myotismon and his army prepare their conquest with their four prisoners) Myotismon: Years from now, no one will bother To recall your good king and queen Because all of this will be ours This will all be ours (He, Hunter J, Vanitas, and the Phantom Mouse approach Aurora and Phillip, who were held back by Piedmon and Metalseadramon. Next to them, Yuffie and Kiki, both no longer gagged but their hands still tied behind their backs, are seated next to Puppetmon as Jiji secretly approached the girls) Myotismon: We have a plan, it includes you You, Aurora and Phillip Will lead us to Emerald City Where we will claim all that is ours (Then the Phantom Mouse and Vanitas joined in) Phantom Mouse: In the back of your wagons Our men will all hide Vanitas: You’ll sit up front As the gates open wide Myotismon: Now watch us create Our powerful army with pride (While Piedmon sat Aurora and Phillip next to Kiki and Yuffie, Hunter J then hands a potion bottle full of green potion to Myotismon) Myotismon: With this potion Hunter J made for us And a drop on my blood (He cuts his hand to drip his blood and the potion into a giant cauldron in the center. It then bubbled a green watery liquid. As his hand healed, he takes a cooperating evil smirking Devimon’s hand towards the cauldron) Myotismon: Oh, watch as it makes A powerful monster That we can use at will And this monster can kill (On “Kill,” Devimon dunked himself into the cauldron and a green smoke exploded from it like a geyser. Then Devimon emerged, all powerful as Myotismon chuckled evilly at this) Vanitas: Ta-da and behold A powerful monster (Devimon then clawed the ground, damaging it. Jiji approached behind Kiki and Yuffie and secretly getting their attention, the two girls let Jiji begin clawing at their ropes binding their hands. As this is secretly going on, Myotismon’s army approached the cauldron) Phantom Mouse: Stand right up and enter quickly Myotismon: We’ll transform the weak and sickly Into powerful men with hands of magic (As Myotismon said this, Etemon took his turn and he emerged from the geyser as a metal coated monkey man-like creature with two red Japanese Kanji symbols on each side of his chest, and a Warumonzaemon doll in place of Monzaemon on his hip, and wearing a black stringed necklace carrying a gold pendant, but still wearing black sunglasses. He is now Metaletemon) Vanitas: Yes, yes, into the water quickly Now go you fools (Metalseadramon tried his turn and got powered up as well) Hunter J: Next stand up straight Now move it along (After Piedmon had his turn, Machinedramon was next. Noticing Fidget trying to throw a rock in to make a weapon, Hunter J and Machinedramon smacked him away) Hunter J: No, you idiot, that’s no good (Machinedramon, after diving in, emerged all powerful as well) Myotismon: Prepare for the dawning of a new age (Puppetmon took his turn, leaving the four prisoners’ side. As soon as he left, Jiji successfully, and secretly, untied Kiki and Yuffie. The only ones who noticed are Aurora and Phillip) Kiki and Yuffie: (Whispering) Thanks. Myotismon: The Nomebat Age Year one (As Puppetmon backed away towards the four without looking upon being powered up, Kiki and Yuffie backed away in a secret passageway behind them after Kiki quickly conjured fake replicas of her and Yuffie still tied up as Aurora and Phillip secretly turned to them. At the same time this happened, all the villains began singing and chanting repeatedly) Phillip: (Whispering) Go to Ruby City and get your friends to help. Aurora: (Whispering) And hurry to Emerald City. Kiki: (Whispering) We won’t leave you both. Yuffie: (Whispering) But Kiki, they’re right. Aurora: (Whispering) Myotismon and his army will reach Emerald City by wagon in three days. Phillip: (Whispering) Take either the Yellow Brick Road or the Forbidden Forest to get there by foot, which is also a three days journey. Kiki: (Whispering) But…! Yuffie: (Whispering) We’ll save them by getting there! (Realizing she’s right, Kiki gave in) Kiki: (Whispering) Alright. Jiji: (Whispering) Come on! (Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie secretly got away and headed for Ruby City. Aurora and Phillip got concerned) Aurora: (Whispering) Be safe. Phillip: (Whispering) And take care. Henchmen: (Repeatedly) Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom We are the army of glory and doom Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom We are the army of glory and doom (Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and the Phantom Mouse chuckled evilly at this and then sang along) Myotismon: Only four will be revered Vanitas: Worshiped, hated, loved and feared (Vanitas noticed Fidget looking nervous and kicked him in line, making him dance as well) Phantom Mouse: We’d just like to say a few words We, us, ours (Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and the Phantom Mouse walked up a pedestal) Hunter J: You were mistaken if you believed Hunter J was someone who’d crumble and leave Now I am back and I will be staying this time (The four villains then leapt down and landed next to their army) Vanitas: We told you once and we told you twice Myotismon: Everything you see before you Villains, except Fidget: Every last bit of it will be ours (The villains chuckled evilly at this as their song ended. Later, the villains forced Aurora and Phillip inside the back of the lead wagon as Demidevimon and Fidget approached the fake girls) Myotismon: Is everything ready? Villains: Yes, Master! Demidevimon: Yep-er-rooney, Mas…! (He and Fidget reached out to grab the fake girls, but noticed they’re holograms. Realizing, Demidevimon called out to Myotismon nervously while Fidget chattered his teeth in nervousness) Demidevimon: (Nervously) Uh, Master? (Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas approached them) Myotismon: What’s wrong now? Vanitas: And no excuses! (Demidevimon silently urged Fidget to explain, much to his fear) Fidget: (Chuckling nervously a bit) Uh, the hostages, they…. Zip! Hunter J: Zip? They’re right here in front of us! (Demidevimon got annoyed and after shoving Fidget aside, he explained) Demidevimon: The hostages escaped! Villains: (Surprised) What?! (Demidevimon reached at the fakes, revealing it. Myotismon got angry and grabbed Demidevimon while Vanitas grabbed Fidget as the fakes vanished) Myotismon: It was your job to watch them! Vanitas: Yeah, dummies! Hunter J: Without them, we’ll never make the king and queen cooperate! Demidevimon: But Puppetmon was watching them before us! Fidget: And besides, he…. (Vanitas squeezed his neck, making him choke) Fidget: (Choking) Should be the one to be blamed! (The three villains growled angrily at them and threw them onto the ground savagely) Myotismon: Enough! Hunter J: If they reach their friends, they’ll try to beat us to Emerald City! (Hunter J noticed Fidget dropped a bunch of garlic-flavored bread on the ground and after grabbing him by the ears roughly, she pointed at the bread) Hunter J: Where did you get these garlic bread? Fidget: (Chuckling nervously a bit) I-I…. I was hungry and they…. Myotismon: You fool! Garlic is our weakness! Vanitas: Can’t you do anything right?! Hunter J: Pathetic! Demidevimon: Yeah! (Hunter J throws Fidget onto the ground, crushing the garlic bread. As he got up and brushed himself, he was about to leave when Myotismon spoke up savagely) Myotismon: Hold it! Fidget: Yes? Myotismon: I’m gonna ask you, Vanitas, Demidevimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and the Phantom Mouse to go after our escaped hostages. Hunter J: And no screw-ups! Vanitas: And after we get our hostages back, consider a harsh discipline coming to you like we did her. (Fidget shook in fear) Fidget: (Nervously) Okay, okay. I’ll go after them. (They go up to the army) Myotismon: Alright! Phantom Mouse, Arukenimon, Mummymon! (Arukenimon, Mummymon, and the Phantom Mouse saluted) Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Phantom Mouse: Yes, Master? (Demidevimon, Fidget, and Vanitas went next to the three villains) Myotismon: We need you three, as well as Demidevimon, Fidget, and Vanitas, to go after our escaped hostages! Hunter J: Follow them and when they head their way for Emerald City, capture them and bring them to us, alive and unharmed! Myotismon: And if any of their friends try to intervene, kill them! Volunteers: (Saluting) Yes, Master! (They head off. Myotismon and his army then resumed their preparation for their conquest) Coming up: Satsuki’s group and even Ace learn from Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie of Myotismon’s evil plot and realizing it might have something to do with Ogremon’s death, decide to go to Emerald City to warn everyone and save the day, all the while avoid getting captured or killed by Vanitas, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Demidevimon, Fidget, and the Phantom Mouse. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies